Forbidden desire
by Rukia-sama
Summary: You could call it a PWP. And you could call it a deeper story. It’s Hikaru, and it’s Kaoru. They’re in love, even though it’s forbidden. Lust makes people’s mind blurry. Hitachiin smut. Beware of the lemon.


Title: Forbidden desire

Pairing: HikaruxKaoru, slightly TamakixHaruhi (Could just be friendly love)

Anime: Ouran high school host club

Summary: You could call it a PWP. And you could call it a deep story. It's Hikaru, and it's Kaoru. They're in love, even though it's forbidden. Lust makes people's mind blurry. Hitachiin smut. Beware of the lemon.

Warning: Yaoi, Twincest, don't read if you don't like.

Rating: M (And I'm serious!)

Disclaimer: Sadly.. No.. I don't even have any smartass comment.. Shrug..

AN: Due to the wonderful reviews I got on "to love someone," I tried writing a lemon! Le gasp, my first real lemon! Does it suck? Or did you actually get turned on xD Leave a review, ne?

"Between" by Vienna Teng, on replay while writing the start of this fic, because I simply wanted a sad mood. Even though I can't get enough of WAFF!

"Dirty little secret" by Unlike Other, on replay while writing the lemon. It fits them so perfectly.

Don't stop reading just because the start is crappy, I was tired when I wrote it.

Happy reading!

This was awkward. Haruhi had tripped, Hikaru had been in front of her to catch her, but he had lost his balance. They were lying on the floor, entangled in each other. Kaoru's expression was utter shock, the sight of his twin brother and the girl in such a position. Tamaki was the first to react; in a matter of seconds he had pulled the girl away from Hikaru. Kaoru dropped down on the floor, pulling his brother into his embrace.

"Are you hurt?" He asked with a trembling voice.

"Not with you here," Hikaru sad and gently took hold of Kaoru's chin, closing a bit of the distance between them. Kaoru could feel his brother's warm breath on his skin, and the sensation made him blush. He could hear their fangirls go, "KYAAAA!" somewhere in the distance.

It didn't matter; the only thing that mattered was the boy he held. He couldn't remember himself holding Hikaru like that. Ever. Hikaru was the possessive one, the one that would grab onto Kaoru.

It hurt. Their host play wasn't as passionate as it had always been, as he had thought it would always be. And it felt as though his twin wanted to part with him.

"Kaoru.. Kaoru, why are you crying!" Was he crying? His mirror image said so, so it was probably true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaoru, why were you crying?" Hikaru asked, as they got home, no one to bother them with annoying stares. "I guess, I was not feeling well," Kaoru muttered, he buried himself in a magazine. "I know when you're lying, Kaoru!" Hikaru proclaimed, he grabbed his twin by the wrist, "look me into the eyes and say what's wrong!" Tearful eyes met his own, "I.." he paused.

"Kaoru, you need to trust me and tell me what's making you act this way! You've been avoiding me all week! …"

Oh.. Kaoru's eyes locked into his brother's. "I know that you love Haruhi."

"…I can't believe you're just leaving me to figure out what's going on with you! That silence treatment have not been fair, Ka.. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

"It's true isn't it?" Kaoru sighed, then he felt a soft touch on his cheek, he felt as though his insides where liquid and Hikaru's hand was the fire that made it boil. But Hikaru liked Haruhi.

"I don't love her," Hikaru shrugged, he collapsed in the bed next to his brother, "you're making yourself get all jealous over nothing."

"But.. Who said I was jealous! I've let you be alone with her!"

"Yeah, why'd you do that?" it was Hikaru's turn to look slightly depressed.

"Because.." Cold silence, "Because I don't want to force my own feelings upon you," Kaoru tweaked uncomfortably in the bed, "you're so slow, Hikaru" he added.

They were silent. To Kaoru it seemed like hours. To Hikaru it seemed like barely a second had passed. He reached out for his twin's hand, gently holding it in his own. It looked like the room had brightened, gotten warmer too.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru's wrist toward himself, dragging his brother's form gently beside his own so that their sides would touch. It was wonderful, to feel Kaoru's warmth. Words weren't really needed as Hikaru bend down and passionately kissed his brother on his lips. "And I didn't want to course you trouble," Hikaru whispered when they parted, in seconds Kaoru felt himself pinned down to the bed with his brother's weight on top of him. Kissing and biting his lips, then moving his hands under the shirt and feeling Kaoru's soft skin underneath his fingers.

"W..wait.. We can't.. " Kaoru was interrupted by his own longing moan.

"You're right," Hikaru jumped off the bed. Kaoru made a displeased sound, and got to his feet, "Hikaru, I didn't mean that you should sto.."

"We can't without this, that is," he took a bottle of lotion from the toilet table. With a wicked grin he placed it on the table beside the bed.

"Hikaru, are you.." Kaoru was interrupted by the sensation of his twin's lips against his own, and then the gentle push, that made him end in the bed with his twin brother on top of him again. He felt the oldest tear his shirt open, gently placing kisses longer down on Kaoru's neck and continued down to his nipples, sucking and licking, before teasingly biting his brother gently.

"Hikaru! Stop!" Kaoru moaned, he grabbed the sheets and covered his mouth in order to keep quit.

"But I like the sounds you make," Hikaru mumbled into Kaoru's ear, and gently bit his ear.

"But it's embarrassing," Kaoru moaned, his eyes were shining with passion.

"How could your sounds be embarrassing," Hikaru bit Kaoru's bottom lip harshly, "You're simply wonderful," He explored his twin's skin, finding his way to the pant's buttons, without breaking the kiss even once. Panting they parted.

"You can't!" Kaoru cried, but Hikaru's finger's had already worked themselves into the pants, and was gently stroking Kaoru's member. The oldest loved the way his twin blushed, as he whispered his name in ecstasy.

"I'm.." Kaoru moaned, and reached for something to hold onto, "C..".

Clumsily Hikaru reached for the lotion, his brother still moaning underneath him. "Wait for me.." he kissed the younger twin, sliding his tongue into his mouth, exploring his cavern. He received another moan, good god he loved those sounds Kaoru made. He readied his twin with the lotion, and then he looked him seriously in the eye.

"Kaoru?" He received a nod from his twin. Luckily. He would have done it anyway. The warm sensations were taking over him, and he felt dizzy and sweaty. It didn't matter they were brothers, didn't matter they were two boys. There were no such things as gender or relations in sex. It was all about feeling good.

He entered him, slowly, gently. Kaoru screamed he tensed up and moved uncomfortably underneath the one penetrating him. "Shh.." Hikaru whispered, slowing down, even more gently than before. "I've wanted this.. For so long.. But.." Kaoru gasped as Hikaru quickened his pace, "It hurts and feels great at the same time."

Hikaru pushed a sweaty lock of hair away from his eyes, "You need to get used to it, or it won't be pleasant for either of us. I don't like hurting you." Kaoru send his brother a reassuring smile, "but it feels great, having you inside me."

"Yeah, this really feels good, doesn't it?" Hikaru smiled.

Panting, thrusting and moaning.

They came. Sweaty worn out bodies collapsed on each other.

"You realize that what we're doing is wrong, right?" Kaoru's voice whispered into the warm silence. He pushed his naked form on top of Hikaru. "Mother is going to get hurt," Kaoru softly mumbled into his brother's naked chest. Hikaru replied after a short while, "I don't care who I hurt, as long as I have you by my side," he placed a possessive arm around his brother's waist. "Do you think we should continue the host play? It'll be dangerous," the youngest twin muffled. The oldest smiled, "and this isn't? Is the door even locked?"

Kaoru jerked in the comfortable position, "shit! I didn't lock it!" He began to move out of his twin's secure touch. "Don't," Hikaru mumbled, he dragged his twin back onto his body, and added; "this feels too nice."

End.

AN: Longest one-shot evaaaarh.. Yeah, I'm allowed to use bad use of the English language in my note, thank you very much.

That was the end of my first real yaoi lemon. It's a lot of bad grammar mixed with cheesy lines, I'm aware of that already! English is not my first language, and I was too tired and impatient to read it through for minor mistakes. It took me all day to write this crap.. With a lot breaks of course! But still.. I hope to be writing more Hitachiincest in the future. I just love them so much. Please leave a review if you enjoyed reading.


End file.
